Bad Luck Kurama - One shot
by WhatWouldValeryDo
Summary: "Don't you have an ounce of decency?" Throwing his hands up in the air, bra flying on the floor, he knew there was no way he could find a good enough explanation for the mess he was in.


"Don't you have an ounce of decency?"

Throwing his hands up in the air, bra flying on the floor, he knew there was no way he could find a good enough explanation for the mess he was in.

* * *

But let's start from the beginning, from the very top of this fun riddled adventure. The gang has never seen Kurama take an interest in a girl so naturally they were more than curious.

With the passing of time and peace settling in, he was certain the time was coming for him to find a lover, for his mother's sake since she was asking questions like any parent would. He was holding a stable job, had a place of his own so it was after all the natural next step in life. He had never believe he could devote that much attention and feelings into a human lover but he was willing to try. For his mother's sake he kept repeating to himself.

Imagine his surprise when he started showing genuine interest in a colleague. It started out small, going out for drinks or a meal after work with a few others. Hanging around each other outside the office brought out new sides, fun quirky jokes and stories about their youth. She never went overboard, said the right words and smiled just the right amount. Her weekends were generally spent with her family or around the house doing small chores. Never late, always precise and rarely made mistakes.

* * *

A slip of the tongue one night while he was together with the gang eating at Yusuke's stand was enough to earn him a battery of questions that he was not too keen on answering, however not being able to refuse Yusuke's charming smile he admitted it was time for the next step. A week later she agreed to go out with him for a bite to eat and since Yusuke wanted to play cupid he asked him to bring her to the stand so that he can cook for him the best ramen in the entire city.

Now you know how first dates are in general an awkward mess? The small gathering was not far from the usual. Now let's take away the fact that she found the entire small stand in a remote area shady. Take away how she met one of his friends when they were on their first date when he had plenty of time to bring them along when they were all going out for drinks after work. Take away the fact that Kurama really didn't have too many subjects to talk about outside work unless they were made up.

Keep in mind Kurama was really interested in her, but little miss sunshine wasn't, as he soon came to realize, which made the chase even that much sweeter. But what do you say to the line "It's a pity date as you always appear to be lonely" all while Yusuke was snickering away in a crutched position. Needless to say she got a taxi back home and he had to reevaluate what he knew about her.

* * *

He quickly learned the woman he was chasing after was actually a cruel little vixen that enticed him. A bit playful, a bit cold so his tactics changed as well. Needless to say it didn't take long until they went out again, this time for a movie and drinks after.

At the theater after they had paid for the tickets and were waiting in line for popcorn a male voice called out to his date. As they both turned, a stranger approached, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then presented himself to Kurama.

Now the kitsune knew that even in his human form he was still a fairly good looking specimen but the person in front of him looked like he just hit the jackpot in beauty, but it was fine, Kurama rarely paid attention to such things. But what he should have paid attention was how fate made them sit one near the other, paid attention to how the so called alpha male did not remove his foot on time, paid attention to the drinks that landed on her lap.

* * *

Somehow amidst all the disaster she agreed, reluctantly, to a third date. The failure that happened before became the center of discussion while lunch was eaten with the gang.

"Third time's a charm right?" to which Hiei rolled his eyes at the pathetic human love story, but somehow in his heart decided to help out in his own way. And what better to bring two people together but danger?

It should have been a simple dinner, just a dinner at a fancy restaurant, walk her back home, perhaps steal a kiss if he was confident enough the night went according to plan and nothing more. But when Hiei used his speed to scare the female and make Kurama show off his warrior side one glare from Kurama alongside questions running in his mind all he managed to do was just that, scare her, make her fall over, skirt up showing her under garments for Kurama and the rest of the pedestrians to see.

* * *

It was settled after that night, he brought her bad luck. The idea was so set inside her head that she even refused to let him bring her a cup of coffee or tea to her desk, would keep the discussions to a minimum and he could swear the other women in the office were laughing behind his back while his friends would laugh until tears streamed down their cheeks whenever he had a new small story to relate.

But there was one thing he did not share with the rest, a weekend away for a team building. His plans were not too elaborate once they arrived. He wanted to sneak in her room, leave her some flowers. He could do that, stealth was part of his speciality.

Once in her room, he placed the roses on the bed careful not to disturb anything that was of hers. The shower ran, water splashing which indicated he had enough time. As the deed was complete he turned to leave the way he came in after making sure no sounds were heard in the hallway.

Turning he kicked something under the bed, crutching to retrieve the object, steadying himself with the help of his left hand as he reached for a perfume bottle. The pressure on the soft mattress made the first two items on the neat pile of clothes to fall on the floor near him. With a heavy sigh and cursing his own luck he picked up the bra and shirt.

"Don't you have an ounce of decency?"

Throwing his hands up in the air, bra flying on the floor, he knew there was no way he could find a good enough explanation for the mess he was in.

"It's not what you think, I promise."

The woman before him didn't look too convinced as Kurama groaned lowering his hands and picking up the roses.

"I wanted to leave these for you as an apology for all the wrong situations that happened."

She placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"An apology letter would have been fine, but it's ok, just that me and you should not be alone too much as bad things might happen."

A smile graced his lips as he gently pushed the flowers in her arms.

"Perhaps I need someone to break the bad chain."

She smiled as well taking the flowers and placing them back in her bed.

"It looks like you do need someone, but I don't know what my husband will have to say about it."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara doubled over in laughter as Hiei shook his head telling him that the human life has made him soft. She had her wedding ring taken to the jewelers to replace some fallen stones and that's why she hadn't worn them and wasn't the type to really speak about her personal life.

"And I also was cryptic about it being a romantic date, now that I heard her telling me the details, it sounded more like an invitation to a work meeting. The pity date was real as she thought I don't have friends at work and wanted to convince me to go out more with the group because…could you please stop laughing." Yusuke and Kuwabara did their best to keep silent, but were still trembling in laughter fact that Kurama chose to ignore it "because one of her colleagues likes me."

Shrugging his shoulders he mentioned.

"Guess I can try to go on a date, without any intervention please."

Laughter echoed once more as their high spirits light up the small street stand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this small one shot with Kurama. This was not a planned piece of work, just something that came and I said "well, let's try this".**


End file.
